


Erotyczne fantazje 149

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 149

Dziedziczka złapała Ruby za biodra i pchnęła ją na łóżko. Weiss zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak penis dziedziczki wchodzi do jej cipki. 

Wchodziła w nią coraz, głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej krzyki rozkoszy. Wkrótce nasienie wypełniło jej kobiecość i w tym samym czasie soki z jej cipki, zaczęły kapać na czystą pościel łóżka.


End file.
